With the advent of greater computing capabilities in smaller personal and/or portable form factors and an increasing number of applications (i.e., computer and Internet software or programs) for different uses, consumers (i.e., users) have access to large amounts of personal data. Information and data are often readily available, but poorly captured using conventional data capture devices. Conventional devices typically lack capabilities that can capture, analyze, communicate, or use data in a contextually-meaningful, comprehensive, and efficient manner. Further, conventional solutions are often limited to specific individual purposes or uses, demanding that users invest in multiple devices in order to perform different activities (e.g., a sports watch for tracking time and distance, a GPS receiver for monitoring a hike or run, a cyclometer for gathering cycling data, and others). Although a wide range of data and information is available, conventional devices and applications fail to provide effective solutions that comprehensively capture data for a given user across numerous disparate activities. Further, tools, functions, or features that allow efficient and activity or state-related management of data-capture devices and content are unavailable in conventional solutions.
Some conventional solutions combine a small number of discrete functions. Functionality for data capture, processing, storage, or communication in conventional devices such as a watch or timer with a heart rate monitor or global positioning system (“GPS”) receiver are available conventionally, but are expensive to manufacture and purchase. Other conventional solutions for combining personal data capture facilities often present numerous design and manufacturing problems such as size restrictions, specialized materials requirements, lowered tolerances for defects such as pits or holes in coverings for water-resistant or waterproof devices, unreliability, higher failure rates, increased manufacturing time, and expense. Subsequently, conventional devices such as fitness watches, heart rate monitors, GPS-enabled fitness monitors, health monitors (e.g., diabetic blood sugar testing units), digital voice recorders, pedometers, altimeters, and other conventional personal data capture devices are generally manufactured for conditions that occur in a single or small groupings of activities. Further, conventional devices typically do not provide features or functions, based on the types of data captured, to manage other information or data, including media devices, applications, formats, and content of various types.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for managing media without the limitations of conventional techniques.